This invention relates in general to vehicle luggage carrying racks, and more particularly, to a portable, light, easy to assemble and mount and to disassemble luggage carrier for automobiles mountable at the rear of an automobile.
There are many times that the trunk of an automobile will not accommodate all the luggage that must be taken along on a trip. Various luggage racks that have been made in the past to mount on the rear of an automobile are too complex, hard to use and at times not structurally adequate to the job required in carrying luggage over long distances.
It is therefore a principal object of this invention to provide a portable automobile luggage carrier in kit form that is light, easy to assemble and mount and easy to disassemble for compact storage in the car trunk or elsewhere.
Another object is to provide such a portable automobile luggage carrier that is adequately structurally sound for the purpose intended.
A further object for such a luggage carrier is to be relatively inexpensive while being a light structurally strong baggage rack.
Still another object is to provide such a luggage carrier rack that is easily mounted on the rear of a car without damage to the car.